A Hidden Smile
by Akal-Saris
Summary: Written in response to the RKRC April challenge - What might have happened at Kanryu's estate while Megumi waited for Kenshin to arrive. Hanya, Megumi, and Kenshin narrate.
1. First Impressions

Notes 1: In his thoughts, Hanya will not use honorifics. In his speech, he will.  
  
Notes 2: This is written in response to the April Challenge from the RKRC (@3960 words, I was skating on thin ice ^_~). It's my attempt to connect several loose threads of the RK plot, and weave into it a few personal touches. It *does* address the subject of the challenge, but I also enjoy creating scenes with under-developed characters like Jin'eh, Megumi, and Hanya. The narrator for Chapter 1 is Hanya (Redshirt #4 of the Oniwabanshu), because I work best with characters that haven't been explored thoroughly by other authors already. ^_^ So please – sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – First Impressions  
  
  
  
A storm is brewing. As lightning flashes outside and clouds gather, so too do the politics of the land. It has been ten years since the end of the Revolution, and once again, political tides are on the rise. The old government was rejected for its corruption, but the government of the Meiji Era is no better: perhaps it is worse. These thoughts run through my mind as I stand in this damp hallway, awaiting permission to speak with the latest of a long line of corrupt men who can't see beyond their immediate profit and gratification. Yare yare. After all, without such fools, my talents would hardly be in demand.  
  
My talent is the art of learning that which others wish to be hidden, and keeping it so – for a price. In other words, I'm a spy. I'm a member of a respectable (as such organizations go) clan, the Oniwabanshu ninjas. Our front is that of a family-run restaurant in Kyoto, the Ayoiya, and indeed we are a family, bound by honor and respect for each other, perhaps even love. That's why I miss the members of our clan that we've left behind in Kyoto. It's been almost eight years since the strongest members of our clan and myself left with Lord Aoshi to find work as traveling mercenaries and spies. More often than not, however, my thoughts turn to wise old Okina, flirtatious Omasu, and, of course, Misao.  
  
Even Lord Aoshi has a soft spot for the old Okashira's granddaughter. I do too. Even if Beshimi and Shikijo thought me a sentimental fool, I couldn't refuse her when her bright green eyes begged pleadingly into mine. I must've looked quite the fool, the battle-hardened ninja giving an eight- year old girl a piggyback ride.  
  
Misao must be almost sixteen now. I wonder how she is. Even though Lord Aoshi has forbidden us to contact those we left behind for fear of exposing them, I still keep close tabs on their status. Although he has never acknowledged it, I know Lord Aoshi has been doing the same for as long as I have. I was shaken out of my wandering thoughts by the soft cough of the footman as he opened the door of my latest employer.  
  
"Kanryu-sama. Hanya-san of the Oniwabanshu wishes an audience." The man he addressed turned and gave an indolent nod to me.  
  
I've been a spy for almost eleven years, and I've come to trust my first impressions of people. My first impression of Takeda Kanryu was a bad one. This was reinforced when he offered to shake my hand in the Western manner (I declined), and I noticed the many rings he wore. He smiled at my disgust, mistaking it for awe.  
  
"Like this trinket, do you? It's a rare diamond one of my contacts with India has acquired for me. It cost me quite the pretty penny, but I wanted it. And when I want something badly, I will stop at nothing to get it." I glanced at the ring. It was nothing but a cheap imitation. The fakes I gave Misao during festivals were more authentic than that.  
  
"My lord wishes me to inform you that the pickpockets we questioned have confirmed that Himura Kenshin is indeed the Battousai." Kanryu smiled as a sated cat would.  
  
"Excellent work. Now, for your next assignment, you shall research the whereabouts of one Takani Megumi." I glared daggers at him from behind my mask.  
  
"We of the Oniwabanshu do not take orders from you. The only reason our Okashira continues to assist your petty ambitions is because he owes you a debt of honor." Kanryu's face began to swell with anger, and his glasses began to slip.  
  
"You-you DARE question my plans? That girl is worth more than all the opium in China! Find her and bring her to me, and I shall consider your Okashira's debt paid in full to me!" It was now my turn to smile. My gambit had worked, and Kanryu had been provoked into exactly the offer I wanted. I gave him the slightest of bows as I left.  
  
"As you command, Kanryu-sama." Up yours, Kanryu-you-chump.  
  
Mentally reminding myself to inform Lord Aoshi that soon he would no longer be indebted to Kanryu, I nodded with satisfaction. A corrupt man like Kanryu surrounds himself with little more than thieves and murderers. Secretly, I worry about the influence such men might have on Lord Aoshi.  
  
If we're all one family, then I consider Aoshi my nephew. The others of the Tokyo Oniwabanshu are all much younger than him, and I'm only slightly younger, so it is up to me to make sure he doesn't fall into darkness and murder. It is true his talents as a swordsman far surpass my own, yet mentally he is still the same lad of sixteen he was when he accepted the mantle of Okashira. The duties of leadership have forced him to grow almost as quickly as brutal reality had forced me to adapt. For a man whose job is to protect from murder, he is sickeningly unaffected by death. I can only hope that one day he will learn to mourn. Perhaps he needs to learn to love before he can mourn.  
  
As I walk down the hallway, I notice a shadow falling over me. Turning, I looked directly into the blank eyes of a near-skeletal man, staring at me with mad intensity. Instinctively, I slipped into a defensive position.  
  
"State your name and intentions." The man's eyes widened slowly, and then flashed, sending a shiver down my spine.  
  
"Aha-hah, but certainly a spy such as yourself has heard of the Hitokiri Jin'eh?" My mind worked rapidly. Jin'eh had built a reputation as a bloodthirsty murderer, one without morals or pity. I tensed to attack, only to find my muscles had frozen in place.  
  
"He-he-hah! What's wrong? Has my hypnosis power made you completely defenseless? Is that fear I smell?" I focused my willpower to freeing myself. I too had knowledge of hypnotic patterns, and if I bought myself enough time I was certain of my ability to escape the paralysis I found myself victim to. Licking his lips, the assassin asked another question.  
  
"Now, tell me…what was that about the legendary Battousai? Where is he?" I felt my control returning slowly.  
  
"He lives in Tokyo at present, though he may soon leave. He has been wandering for ten years now." Jin'eh licked his lips.  
  
"And what of his alias? Himura…. Kenshin, wasn't it?" I grunted.  
  
"Yes, though I doubt such information will be of any use to the dead." The instant I finished the sentence, I punched, hitting the assassin directly in the gut. He gasped with pain, and I punched him twice more in the gut and once in the face. Hearing the rasp of his sword sliding free, I sidestepped away from his attack and backhanded him, drawing blood. If I had only prepared…I was wearing my bracers, but had left my kagitsume (Ninja claws) behind.  
  
He snarled viciously, and threw himself straight towards me. I blocked his first strike, only to feel searing pain as his next slash cut through my shoulder, and a third stabbed deep into my ribs. I slowly crumpled to the ground as he raised his sword to finish me.  
  
"Eh?" We both heard footsteps approach at the same time, and Jin'eh contemplated the risks of remaining to finish me, or leaving. He fled down a side hall just when Lord Aoshi arrived.  
  
"Hanya!"  
  
I nodded briefly to my leader before losing consciousness.  
  
  
  
Something cool and wet is pressing against my forehead. My forehead! Before I even open my eyes, I grab for the traditional mask I wear at all times. To my shock, it's missing. My shock quickly turned to anger. Who had dared remove my mask? It had been over ten years since I had last been seen in public without it, and that had been when Misao had "borrowed" if for a school play!  
  
I looked around the room rapidly, taking in my surroundings. It is a small, circular room, empty except for the cot I rested on and another cot with several rags lying across it. Asleep in the corner was a young woman. My mask was nowhere in sight.  
  
My head was hurting badly, and my entire side felt numb. I managed to stagger to my feet and then swayed dizzily for several moments before approaching the woman. Her eyes flew open at my clumsy approach, and she quickly grabbed the nearest thing that might be used as a weapon – a small scalpel. Even in my confused state, I had to admire her reaction.  
  
If my first impression of Kanryu was that of a lazy feline, then this woman reminded me of a quick-thinking monkey, or perhaps a fox. Yes, that was more appropriate. A clever fox. I raised my hands slowly to show I meant no harm to her.  
  
"Forgive me, but where am I, what is your business with the Oniwabanshu, and who are you?" The woman relaxed, though she did not put the scalpel down.  
  
"You are currently inside Takeda's mansion, and I am a doctor. Right now my job is making sure you don't die from your own stupidity. Now please, lie down…you've lost a lot of blood and must rest." I reluctantly nodded, and returned to my cot, watching her curiously. Female doctors were rare, especially in sleazy circles such as Kanryu's. Aoshi must have recruited her to replace my skills as a spy in my absence.  
  
"Excuse me, but where is my mask? It is of great personal value to me." She smiled mischievously, and a sense of nervousness overcame me.  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Mm? What's 'Mm' supposed to mean?" I started to rise, but she pressed lightly on my shoulder, and I hissed in pain.  
  
"Stop moving, your wounds still need cleaning! Now hold still." I grunted and complied. Soon after she had finished, the door opened and admitted Lord Aoshi.  
  
"Hanya." I grinned openly, forgetting that my mask was missing.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! It is good to see you again." He nodded.  
  
"Get some rest, Hanya. Here is your mask; your clothes are hanging against the wall. I required the use of them for a short while. You, when you're finished tending to Hanya, see to Beshimi." Aoshi exited before I could ask him about his parting words. I turned to the woman, replacing my mask as I did so.  
  
"Beshimi? What has happened to him? Did Jin'eh…?" The woman shook her head.  
  
"He's hurt as well, but he will recover." I sighed with relief, wondering at the bitter tone in her voice.  
  
"Played a prank on you, did he? Beshimi's known for his tricks, but don't worry. Unless he's on a mission, he's completely harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly." The woman turned away.  
  
"I see. And what of that man…Shinomori Aoshi?"  
  
"He's the strongest warrior alive. But don't worry…he is very careful with his targets. Unless you're a threat to him, he wouldn't dream of hurting you. His honor forbids him."  
  
"And you? Are you dangerous?" My, she *is* inquisitive, isn't she?  
  
"Physically I'm no match for Aoshi, but my skills are as a spy, not a warrior."  
  
"It sounds to me as if you would be the most dangerous enemy." I shrugged, uneasy at the compliment.  
  
"It's a good thing we're both Oniwabanshu then, eh? I'm surprised. Aoshi has always been against recruiting women." The woman bristled, as I had anticipated.  
  
"Why? Does he think women weak?"  
  
"He admires women too much to ask them to lose their innocence. Being a spy means fighting, and fighting often means killing." The woman looked down.  
  
"I have the blood on many on my hands. Not directly, but their deaths are still my fault." I know the feeling. As a spy, I often hold people's lives in my hands. There have been times when I failed those I worked for, and they died.  
  
"That's not the way to think. Don't hold yourself responsible for the deaths of friends and employers – even if they're dead, your friends wouldn't want you to suffer, eh?"  
  
"You misunderstood me. I have no friends. Now, I have other patients to tend to." She rose, but stopped when I raised a hand to stop her.  
  
"Miss…thank you. I noticed you tried to heal my face in addition to my wounds. However, the scars are self-inflicted and permanent. I apologize for your having to view a visage such as mine." She shook her head.  
  
"It was my duty and pleasure, Hanya-san." I waved my hand.  
  
"Don't –san me…only fools and enemies do." She grinned slyly.  
  
"Hai-hai, Hanya-oneesan." I felt another grin cross my face as she left. Big Brother Hanya…the same name Misao used to call me. I like that woman…. smart and clever companions were in short supply these days. It would be refreshing to have such a sly member of the Oniwabanshu; a return to our days as spies rather than bodyguards. We seemed to have much in common…both different than the average person, and both lonely. I must ask Aoshi where he found such a rare woman.  
  
*End of chapter 1*  
  
  
  
No, this isn't an alternate reality. Not exactly. I'm *trying* to stay true to the manga plot, but some events will be interpreted differently, and the outcome might be changed... Why Hanya doesn't immediately recognize Megumi will be explained soon…and NO, this isn't a Hanya/Megumi pairing…I just see him as a very lonely man who wishes he could have a family of his own. My whole idea for Hanya caring for Megumi is because he loved Misao, and he told Kenshin where Megumi was hidden in the manga *sheepish grin*. OH! Please R&R if you have any comments or ideas! Thanks! 


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2 – Decisions  
  
  
  
I packed the few pieces of equipment Aoshi allowed me. That idiot! How did he expect me to help his men with a scalpel and a half-dozen bandages? A tap on the door interrupted my fuming. I opened the door, looking around expectantly. Probably that over-paranoid Aoshi, making sure I hadn't killed his men in the five minutes since he last checked on me. Mou! I don't know what irritates me more…his rude superiority or the way his eyes follow my every movement! Odd…nobody's here.  
  
"Hello? Hello?"  
  
Somebody crouching on the door's frame tapped me on the head. I quickly jumped back and slammed the door, catching whoever's hand had tapped me. A moment later I heard Hanya's slightly chiding voice.  
  
"It's a good thing I was wearing my fighting gauntlets that time, Miss." Oh, it's him. Out of all the mercenaries here, he's the only one to treat me decently. Of course, he also hasn't realized I'm the same person he was to kidnap. He also mistook my remorse over creating opium for the same remorse he feels over his dead comrades. Yare yare…I could use some company anyhow.  
  
"Sorry!" I opened the door for him, and Hanya walked in. Behind his mask I could see his eyes twinkling ruefully.  
  
"It's fine…Misao-chan did the same thing to me once when we were playing hide-and-seek, only I wasn't wearing the gauntlets then." Hanya must have seen my curious expression, because explained his words.  
  
"The old Okashira's granddaughter. I haven't seen her since she was almost eight years old…I miss her almost every day." He caught himself, and his voice turned gruff.  
  
That was good …you have excellent reflexes, Miss. I look forward to your being a part of the Oniwabanshu." I felt my face turn red. It was one thing to let him quietly assume I was a member, another to encourage his mistake.  
  
"Actually, I'm not a spy. I'm a doctor, nothing more." He smiled with sudden cunning.  
  
"Oh…I'd say you're a decent druggist too, Takani Megumi-dono." I'm certain my face betrayed my shock. I don't know why I was surprised…because he had learned already, or because he had toyed with me just moments ago.  
  
"So you deliberately teased me to see if I would confess." I turned, angrier with him than I had been towards Aoshi.  
  
"No. Never. I would never tease another. I know the hurt such behavior can cause all too well." I felt him move closer to me and edged back into the wall.  
  
"I apologize for hurting your feelings, Megumi-dono. I have no right to ridicule one who has lead a life as harsh as yours. Please understand I hold you in the highest respect, as does Aoshi-sama." Oh, hah. Very funny.  
  
"You mean the man who wouldn't trust me alone with his men for five minutes?" Hanya nodded.  
  
"Indeed. He chose to impersonate me when overseeing your abduction rather than leave it to Beshimi, because he respected your cleverness in escaping Kanryu and he respected those you were with. However, I've come to inform you that he wishes to see you in the back courtyard, and that I appreciate your help. I will fight soon, and hope that I shall not be weakened overmuch." Hanya bowed and left as quietly as he had arrived.  
  
I hesitated as he started to leave.  
  
"Hanya!" He stopped, but did not face me.  
  
"Yes?" I paused for a moment. He really was a decent guy.  
  
"When you were missing your mask, I wasn't disgusted at all…I've treated a lot of people, and…" He stayed perfectly still.  
  
"None had as a friendly smile as yours." He turned slowly, and I could see the smile in his eyes.  
  
"Rarer yet are those with both beauty and wit. It was a pleasure knowing you. Now, I suggest you hurry." He disappeared around the corner. I headed towards the rear courtyard, pausing when I saw that it was pouring rain. Standing in the courtyard looking to the sky was Aoshi. He turned and nodded to me, and I saw with appreciation that his shirt was open, revealing several scars.  
  
"What do you want with me, Aoshi-san?" As I spoke I walked out onto the courtyard.  
  
"I spoke with Hanya earlier. He was…very impressed by you."  
  
"Oh?" Aoshi looked me up and down once more. I felt the rain plaster my garments to my skin, but did not blush or turn away.  
  
"Yes. His research revealed that you have no close friends or family."  
  
"That's true. What business is it of yours?" He moved closer, and I could feel his stare. I matched it with my own.  
  
"You are in good health, skilled with medicine. You are also quick- thinking and was loyal to those who protected you earlier." He moved even closer, until we were barely touching. His level gaze held me as surely as hypnosis, and his words drew me in.  
  
"Megumi…how would you feel about joining the Oniwabanshu? We would welcome somebody like you – accept you as family, an equal."  
  
"Megumi…I would be honored to have you by my side." I swayed from exhaustion and shock, and he caught me coolly, looking down at me with eyes that were cold as ice yet burned with emotion. Lightning illuminated his face as he held me, and I found that I enjoyed the position.  
  
My face tilted back as I considered the choice: to start a new life saving the wounded ninjas, feel myself part of a family once more. I would be accepted by other souls as lonely as mine.  
  
"I…but…perhaps…" He did not smile, but for a moment I saw the same tenderness Hanya's eyes had possessed shine in his. He opened his mouth to speak, when a shout and the sounds of battle came from the courtyard. His mouth turned down in a frown.  
  
"Go back to your room. I shall come after I have spoken with Kanryu about you. Rest assured…if Kanryu opposes your leaving, I shall deal with him." He walked me to my room and locked the door behind him.  
  
Long minutes passed. I could swear I heard Ken-san's voice, and Kanryu's as well. Soon afterwards Aoshi walked inside. He tossed me my sword.  
  
"The men from the Kamiya Dojo have assaulted this fortress. Here is your blade: use it as you will. There is a good chance both they and my men shall die in battle. I shall grant you this mercy should I die and you are left to Kanryu." He left as quickly as he had arrived, leaving me alone.  
  
CH 2 END   
  
Brief notes: If you didn't understand, Aoshi pretended to be Hanya when Beshimi/Hyottoko attacked Megumi, and also when Hanya delivered his message to Megumi. He was disguised because he didn't want Kanryu to know that one of his men was down. Make sense? Oh, if you're wondering about Hanya crouching on the doorway – he's partially based on Spiderman (read the endnotes of the manga translations), so I couldn't resist that little touch. Aoshi's final speech to Megumi was modified, because I don't like his whole "it will be a glorious battle" thing. CH 3 will be the final and shortest chapter. 


	3. Sacrifices

Chapter 3 – Sacrifice  
  
I looked around at the fallen men and fought the urge to cry. Their sacrifice was not in vain, but it should not have been necessary. Too many have died already in this peaceful era. I sheathed my sakabatou and bowed my head slightly to each of the fallen. The large, muscular one, the short goblin, the fire man…and the man with the demon mask I had fought, Hanya.  
  
When I fought him, I had been disgusted at his lack of pity for Megumi. For a man with a hard life, he should've understood her better than anyone. His final words, however, showed that he did understand and care.  
  
"Look. If you go up that second flight of stairs, there's a small observatory. Takani Megumi is imprisoned there. I don't know why I'm worried for her when Aoshi-sama is in danger. After this, it's up to you, Battousai."  
  
I gulped, feeling a lump in my throat, and paid my final respects to Oniwabanshu Hanya.  
  
Megumi touched my arm lightly. "He was a kind man, Ken-san. He loved children." I looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You knew him?" She nodded slightly.  
  
"He had…a nice smile." I nodded with understanding, and lent her my arm for support as we walked home.  
  
THE END   
  
(Please R&R, I love feedback! I really hoped you enjoyed the story!) 


End file.
